Senpai oyobi Kohai
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Makishima sits up late and thinks, and Onoda has something to say to him. A oneshot I threw together for fun, don't know if I'll continue or revise the idea later.


Doing oneshots over Spring Break, and I did this to get into the writing mood. Forgive me if I characterize them badly.

* * *

"Senpai oyobi Kōhai" 3/22/2015

Makishima lay in his sleeping bag, staring up through a nearby window at the stars in the night sky. It had been their first day of exercises at this three day biking camp that Kinjou had set up, and it had been a bit of a crazy day.

The green-haired bicyclist glanced over to where the first-years were all lying bundled up in their sleeping bags on the far side of the room. They looked completely exhausted, even in the dim light; Kinjou had set out to make them tougher by giving them all challenges earlier that day, robbing Imaizumi of his beloved gear shifts and Naruko of his prized handlebars. And Onoda...

Makishima frowned. Kinjou had put old, worn out, heavy wheels on Onoda's bike, making the younger boy work very hard to make the wheels turn. Wheels that were no longer balanced, didn't turn properly. Onoda hadn't even been told about it, leaving the anime lover to figure it out on his own. It just hadn't been fair, as far as Makishima was concerned.

Kinjou thought it would make Onoda stronger, make him adapt to the unknown, by not telling him. Of course, the younger boy never did figure it out on his own. He had to be told. Makishima had to go behind Kinjou's back to tell the boy why his bike wasn't working normally, and then how to adjust for the oddly heavy wheels.

Onoda was his student. _His_. The boy was a climber, which set him apart from the others. Made him like Makishima. And the green-haired cyclist wasn't too keen on the idea of his friend messing with his student that way.

Maybe it was because he knew how it felt to be as painfully alone and confused as Onoda was that he felt so protective of the boy.

The green-haired boy sighed, settling deeper into his sleeping bag. Tadokorochi was snoring a few feet away, and Kinjou was on the other side of him. Teshima and Aoyagi were curled up together in a corner on the other side of the room, and the first-years were all lined up just opposite the third-years. The room was pretty quiet, aside from the soft padding footsteps of someone using the restroom and the occasional snoring. A good time to go to sleep, probably.

There was a small noise to his left, and Makishima turned, nearly jumping out of his skin upon coming face to face with two large, round, shiny eyes. He quickly identified the shapes as glasses, and the body they were attached to as that of Onoda Sakamichi.

"Ah – Onoda!" He said, his husky voice kept carefully quiet. He lay a thin, wiry hand over his chest, feeling his heart fluttering beneath his fingers. "You startled me, sho!"

"Oh – ah – GOMEN!" the younger student whispered frantically. "I – I wasn't intending to startle Makishima-san! I, ah - !"

The third-year allowed a gentle curve of his lips, something that could almost be taken for a smile, to appear on his face as he reached over to tussle Onoda's hair. "Hey, relax. I'm not upset or anything. Besides, sho, you know I don't bite, right?"

He could have chuckled at the way the boy visibly calmed down. "What's on your mind anyway, Onoda?"

"I, I um..." The bespectacled boy stammered uncomfortably for a minute, before finally getting the words past his lips, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I just wanted to thank you, for earlier, I mean. Thank you much for helping me out so much, Makishima-san!"

The older one blinked in some confusion, uncertain of how to respond. "Um... no problem, rookie."

"But – no really! You didn't have to explain it to me, why I wasn't going up the hills as fast as I used to, and how to fix the problem, but you did anyway! And I – I'm eternally grateful!"

Makishima stared at the other, completely bewildered. "... Okay."

He couldn't help but smile on the boy's earnestness. Laying an arm around Onoda's shoulders, he guided the younger one to sit beside him, tussling the short black hair once more and causing the first-year to smile brightly.

"Just because Kinjou and I are friends doesn't mean I agree with his teaching methods." He glanced at Onoda. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Hai!"

"You going to go back to your own sleeping bag now?"

Onoda shifted awkwardly, turning away in the darkness. "Well, um, actually... I can't."

"Why not?"

"... Anou … Naruko-kun, ah, turned sideways in his sleep? And now his legs are sprawled across my sleeping bag, and I can't lay in it properly without waking him up."

"Then wake him up."

The younger one looked horrified at the thought of awakening his friend, and starting stammering and making excuses for the redhead's sleeping patterns. He and Imaizumi-kun had done a lot of biking earlier today, you know, so they were both completely exhausted and Naruko really deserved to rest well and if he was comfortable that way than it was perfectly alright and –

Makishima sighed, interrupting the other, his spidery fingers reaching to pull up the lip of his sleeping bag. "Get in here."

The bespectacled boy squeaked, then climbed in, a smile on his face that was bright enough to make it feel like daytime. "Arigatou, Makishima-san ~ !"

The peak spider exhaled slowly, gradually allowing a thin, twisted smile to grow along his equally thin lips as his student snuggled in.

Hmph. This wasn't so bad. He could get used to being a sempai, if Onoda was set out to be his kouhai.


End file.
